évolution
by Freak666chaos
Summary: suite de renaissance ! 2 ans après la mort d'Aizen de nouveaux ennemis font surface et menacent les âmes de toute l'humanité alors que le Hogyoku apprend à vivre.
1. Chapter 1

Hello tout le monde ! Après ces 3 semaines de vacances me voilà de retour ! Vous la vouliez, la voici : la suite de Renaissance ! Pour les lectrices/lecteurs qui débarquent, je vous conseille de lire le début, ce sera mieu pour comprendre. Et surtout laissez des reviews, ça fait du bien aux auteurs^^

* * *

><p><strong>Évolution<strong>

Chapitre 1 : un jour nouveau.

Sous la clarté de la lune éternelle, une silhouette court de toutes ses forces. L'astre blanc révèle un homme, la joue gauche cachée sous un morceau de masque blanc. De son bras droit coule un large filet de sang. Sur le milieu de ses avants bras, des sortes de protection osseuses blanches sont hérissées de pointes, mais celles du bras droit sont cassées. L'homme court un moment puis s'arrête, épuisé. Soudain son cœur rate un battement quand il sent une présence derrière lui. Lentement il se retourne et fait face à son ennemi.

C'est un homme, plus jeune, les cheveux courts et blonds, avec les yeux bleus.

-C'est terminé. Tu peux fermer les yeux si tu préfères.

-Jamais ! Sale traître, tu étais le cinquième espada, comment as-tu pu !

-Pour protéger ceux qui me sont chers.

L'ex quinta soupira.

-Tu veux continuer à courir ou tu veux une mort de guerrier ?

Son interlocuteur serra les poings, puis dégaina.

-Ce sera une mort de guerrier. Quel est ton nom ?

-Je ne te le donnerais pas, Ryuu le Traître. Meurs !

Ryuu soupire tout en parant du dos de la main droite. Il dégaine tandis que son adversaire se retourne et lui enfonce son zanpakto dans le cœur. L'arrancar s'effondre, crie « Aizen sama ! » puis disparaît.

-Adieu, guerrier anonyme.

L'ex quinta regarda un instant le sang perler sur sa lame. Il la secoua pour chasser le liquide vermeil. Il observa un instant les dunes silencieuses, soupira, puis claqua des doigts afin d'ouvrir un garganta.

Deux ans. Cela faisait deux ans qu'Aizen était mort et que Las Noches avait été détruit. Mais les restes de son armée polluaient encore le Hueco Mundo. Des arrancars s'élevaient, ici et là, se clamant « héritier », « leader » voir même « Prophète ». Ils prétendaient être les seuls à pouvoir restaurer le pouvoir qui était le leur autrefois. Mais entre trahisons et luttes intestines, ces petits groupes ne représentaient pas de réelle menace. De plus, Gakkyuu les surveillait.

Cette nuit là il avait indiqué à Ryuu la position de l'un de ces groupuscules. Sa trahison était désormais connue, les arrancars survivants ayant colporté l'information. L'ex quinta s'était discrètement mêlé à la foule, afin d'évaluer leur nombre et leur force. Rien de bien folichon, même pas de quoi rendre le combat intéressant. Il s'était avancé, avait dévoilé son visage et le massacre avait commencé. Les arrancars, trop stupides ou en colère pour se rendre compte de la différence de niveau, l'avaient attaqué sans prendre le temps de dégainer. Les plus chanceux ne virent pas leur mort. En une dizaine de minute la soixantaine d'arrancar moururent sans que Ryuu n'ait besoin de se servir de son sabre. Ses poings et son hierro étaient suffisants. Seul le leader était encore vivant, il avait tenté de frapper l'ex quinta avec la griffe sur son bras droit avec pour résultat une fracture. Il avait fui.

Ryuu soupira en sortant du garganta. Ce nettoyage l'ennuyait, aucun adversaire n'avait eu le niveau pour rendre ça intéressant. Et comme il était censé être mort, il ne pouvait pas se rendre à la Soul Society. Il poussa la porte du magasin.

-Je suis rentré !

-Bonjour grand frère !

-Ryuu sama !

Tsubaki et Jiyuu s'entendaient à merveille. Après ces deux années elles avaient gagnées en beauté, en grâce et en force.

-Comment s'est passé l'entraînement ?

-Très bien ! Je ne maîtriserais pas le bankaï dans deux jours et la ressurection n'est pas encore à portée de Jiyuu mais ça vient !

-Et côté cœur ? demanda l'ex quinta en s'asseyant près de la petite table. Les deux jeunes femmes en firent autant. Tsubaki croisa les bras, la mine un peu contrariée.

-Bah... Je sais pas trop. Toshiro a mis beaucoup de temps à s'excuser, mais il est sincère. D'un autre côté, Ichigo est toujours là.

-Surtout pour toi, fit Jiyuu avec un grand sourire.

Tsubaki rougit avant d'afficher un petit sourire en coin.

-Et si tu parlais de Grimmjow hein ?

Ce fut au tour de la fraccion de prendre la couleur d'une tomate.

-Ah… Oh… Ben… il est gentil, il est beaucoup plus doux et…

Son amie la regardait avec un grand sourire du style « bah voyons^^ »

-Et sacrément bien foutu hein ? Tu te rappelles cette fois ou vous aviez oublié que l'insonorisation est mauvaise ?

La pauvre Jiyuu devint si rouge qu'elle semblait sur le point d'exploser tandis que Ryuu éclatait de rire.

-Je vois d'ici la tête d'Ichigo et d'Ulquiorra !

L'ancien cuatro avait beaucoup changé : maintenant il montre ses émotions et passe son temps entre Kurayami et le magasin d'Urahara. Il était profondément amoureux d'Inoue et lui avait fait la cour tel un gentilhomme durant des mois. Cela avait porté ses fruits et le couple était très heureux. Voir le bonheur de ces deux tourtereaux avait poussé Ichigo à se pousser des questions, et il ne regardait plus Tsubaki comme avant.

Ryuu sourit, amusé.

-Tu sais bien que je vais détester tous les types qui te tourneront autour Tsubaki. C'est mon boulot, je suis ton frangin.

La jeune shinigami leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ryuu le protecteur, alléluia !

Les trois partirent dans un éclat de rire, puis l'ex quinta se leva.

-Je vais voir les autres, y sont ou ?

-Salle d'entraînement, nous on va prendre une douche on vous rejoindra plus tard.

Ryuu les salua avant de descendre. Il entendis le fracas des armes et contemplât le spectacle. Rukia et Ichigo, assis côte à côte regardait le combat avec intérêt. Un peu plus loin il y avait Ulquiorra et Inoue, le premier avait la tête sur les genoux de la seconde qui lui caressait les cheveux. Renji et Urahara, un peu plus loin encore, regardait le combat en faisant des commentaires, écouté par Chad et Ishida. Ryuu regarda à son tour le combat et comme à chaque fois qu'il la regardait, son cœur se gonflait.

Elle était belle au-delà des mots. Forte, fière, douce et intelligente. Hallibel Tear, ex tercera espada.

La femme de sa vie.

Le combat était un chacun pour soi entre Hallibel, Yoruichi et Soi Fon. Impossible de savoir qui gagnait, la vitesse de Yoruichi compensait l'agilité de Soi Fon qui compensait la résistance d'Hallibel, etc… Ryuu contempla encore un instant le combat puis il s'avança. Inoue fut la première à le repérer.

-Ryuu- san ! Tu es rentré ! Ca s'est bien passé ?

-Nettoyage de routine Inoue, aucun problème.

La petite assemblée s'était levée et avait averti les combattantes de la présence du nouveau venu tout en le saluant chaleureusement. Yoruichi fut la première des trois à arriver.

-Yo Ryuu ! T'as l'air en forme ! C'étais quoi ce coup ci ?

-Encore un illuminé, rien de sérieux.

-Je constate que tu es au meilleur de ta forme, tant mieux, dit Soi Fon avec le sourire.

-C'est exact taicho. Et toi, toujours en mission d'observation ?

En privé Soi Fon était désormais d'une compagnie très agréable, la fréquentation de Tsubaki ayant adouci son caractère. Mais à la Soul Society elle était aussi dure que d'habitude.

-J'en ai encore pour quelques jours alors j'en profite. A la prochaine.

Ryuu se tourna alors vers Hallibel, et la prit dans ses bras. Elle passa les siens autour de ses épaules, et ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement.

-Tu m'as manqué, Halli-chan.

-Toi aussi Ryuu. Comment ça s'est passé ?

-Vite et bien comme d'habitude.

Hallibel portait sa tenue d'espada qu'elle avait modifié pour qu'elle ne cache plus son visage et portait souvent son masque baissé. Le couple resta un instant à l'écart, puis ils revinrent vers les autres, main dans la main.

-Au fait ou est Grimmjow ? Je ne l'ai pas vu.

-Il s'entraîne avec Korosu. Et comme ce dernier ne peut pas venir ici, Grimmjow s'absente une semaine puis revient.

-Et quand il revient…

Hallibel eut un petit rire.

Disons simplement qu'à ce moment là, je sors mes bouchons d'oreille.

Ryuu éclata de rire.

-A ce point la ?

-Le pire c'est quand il donne des idées à Inoue…d'ailleurs à ce propos (elle murmura à son oreille) tu es resté deux semaines au Hueco Mundo, alors prend une douche et… retrouve moi ou tu sais.

L'ex quinta l'embrassa longuement avant de la laisser partir à contre cœur. Il eut un large sourire, sa vie était parfaite.

Quelque part dans le dangaï, une paroi tremble puis s'effondre. Dans l'obscurité une patte massive écarte les débris pour permettre le passage de la bête. Plus grande que Komamura d'une bonne tête et au moins deux fois plus large, avec trois doigts à chaque patte terminées par de longues griffes. Sa peau d'un rouge sombre tirant sur le brun avait un aspect écailleux. De son dos partait quatres tentacules qui fouettaient l'ai sans cesse, tel d'étranges et vicieuses créatures à la recherche d'une proie. Sur ses épaules et à la base de sa nuque se trouvaient des pointes acérées. Il huma l'air et ouvrit la gueule pour grogner, dévoilant cinq rangées de dents faites pour trancher et arracher. Des oreilles courtes et pointues encadraient un visage cruel. Au milieu du front, un unique œil, rouge comme le sang et à la pupille reptilienne inspectait les alentours. L'énorme créature tourna la tête.

A droite, la Soul Society.

A gauche, le monde réel.

En bas, le Hueco Mundo.

Derriere, l'Abysse.

La créature huma l'air, grogna en faisant jouer ses muscles titanesques, puis partit vers la gauche.

Elle avait faim.

* * *

><p>et voilà! j'espère que vous avez aimé ! on se reverra pour le prochain chapitre, d'ici là que l'inspi soit avec vous^^<p> 


	2. c'est dur la vie de lycéen !

Salut tout le monde ! Désolé de ne pas répondre aux reviews avec des messages comme d'hab, mais j'ai des problèmes de messagerie. En italique c'est les pensées.

Réponses aux reviews :

Cerise-san : la créature fera d'autres apparition je peux te l'assurer. Je suis content que mon histoire te plaise ça m'encourage à continuer^^

Celia Uchiha : je suis pas sûr que tu sois la première, j'ai reçu la review de Cerise un peu avant toi, désolé^^ oui bon Ulqui a vécu des tas de trucs différents donc il agit différemment. En tout cas je suis ravi de voir que tu vas suivre cette fic^^

Odvie : ce n'est pas un dragon, raté^^ je n'en dis pas plus, j'entretien le mystère… y faut suivre si tu veux savoir^^

Hiyoru : ooooh oui, Ryuu va avoir à faire à du lourd cette fois ci ! Reste dans le coin ça va chauffer !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2 : c'est dur la vie de lycéen !<p>

-Dépêche toi Hogy ! On va être en retard !

-Attend moi Rei !

-Attrape moi si tu peux ! Ah ah !

Un jeune homme soupire avant de se lancer à la poursuite de la jeune fille qui le nargue. Il pourrait la rattraper en mois d'une seconde mais il ne le fait pas. Il doit cacher ses capacités s'il veut avoir la paix.

_-Oh les femmes… Elles sont toutes aussi sadiques ou c'est juste Rei ?_

-Oooh, allez Hogyo-Kun ! Si t'arrive en retard tu pourras pas te mettre à côté de moi.

-Et qu'est ce qui te fait penser que je pourrais avoir envie de m'asseoir à côté de toi ?

La jeune fille eut un sourire fier, tandis qu'elle repoussait ses cheveux d'un superbe brun crème, avant de fixer le garçon de ses yeux noisettes aux reflets orangés.

-Ose dire le contraire pour voir ?

Hogyo inspira pour répliquer, avant de pousser un long soupire désabusé.

-Tu vois ? Allez fais pas cette tête, je te laisserais copier sur moi.

Le garçon haussa les épaules et posa ses yeux d'un gris acier sur la jeune femme.

-D'accord. Mais marche moins vite, on n'est pas obligé de se presser à ce point.

Rei observa le jeune homme. Plus grand qu'elle, un visage d'ange encadré par des cheveux noir et soyeux avec des yeux d'un magnétisme irrésistible, il était mystérieusement arrivé de nulle part en plein milieu d'année. Rapidement il était devenu le meilleur dans quasiment toutes les matières : histoire-géo, sports, maths, biologie… il était second en physique, derrière Rei qui ne cachait pas sa fierté de dépasser Hogyo sur au moins un point. Elle préfèrerait mourir plutôt que de l'admettre mais elle trouvait le jeune homme vraiment craquant… mais elle avait la décence de ne jamais le montrer, contrairement à toutes ces fichus fan girls qui passaient leur temps à se tortiller et à mettre le moins de vêtements possible pour attirer son attention.

-Quel incorrigible paresseux ! Je me demande comment tu fais pour être bon partout sauf en physique ?

-Ba… je sais pas… j'y comprend pas grand-chose en fait… _si j'étais premier ça attirerais l'attention._

Finalement le duo arriva à l'heure en cours. Rei et Hogyo enfilèrent leurs blouses blanches et se mirent au travail.

-Allez les enfants, cria le prof, on reprend les TP de la dernière fois ! Nodaki j'attends toujours celui de la semaine dernière !

-Oui sensei ! Je vous l'apporte tout de suite !

Nodaki , aussi loin que Rei s'en souvienne, a toujours été le stéréotype même du mec tout –petit- tout- timide -tout –gentil- et –absolument- pas- viril. Derrière une paire de lunettes rectangulaires ses yeux bleus regardaient le monde avec toujours une sorte d'appréhension, de crainte que quelque chose ou quelqu'un lui fasse du mal zt ses cheveux bruns sont toujours en épis.

-Oh attend, fit Hogyo, regarde là tu t'es trompé dans le calcul. C'est racine carrée de 45, pas 23.

-Oh nooooon ! Sensei va me tuer !

Hogyo eut un soupire, puis il souria.

Je me mettrais avec toi pour le prochain, ça devrait te permettre de rattraper ta moyenne non ?

Un grand sourire illumina le visage du plus petit.

-Merci Hogyo-san !

-Oh pitié, soupira Rei, tu veux arrêter de le regarder avec la même tête qu'un chien qui viens de recevoir un susucre ? Grandis un peu Nodaki !

Le garçon rétracta sa tête dans ses épaules.

-Pardon Rei –san !

Il couru remettre son devoir au professeur et retourna à sa place, seul. Le reste de l'heure se déroula normalement, sans problème particulier jusqu'à ce que Hogyo sente une présence.

_-OH NON ! Encore un !_

S'approchant lentement du bâtiment une grande créature, le visage caché par un masque blanc, leva ses bras pour éventrer la sale de cours et attaquer des innocents. La situation était critique quand un éclair de lumière jaillit de nulle part et découpa le monstre qui mourut en disparaissant tel un brouillard.

Hogyo tourna la tête et le vit. Encore lui, toujours là au bon moment. Cet étrange individu, habillé d'un kimono et portant une énorme épée, avec les cheveux oranges. Hogyo avait le sentiment de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part mais impossible de se souvenir ou…

L'homme resta un bref moment, puis il disparut en un instant.

-Ohé, Hogyo ! T'es toujours là ?

Le jeune homme secoua la tête puis regarda sa partenaire.

-Désolé.

Le visage de Rei exprima soudain de l'inquiétude.

-T'as encore eu une absence. Tu es sûr que ça va ?

Hogyo l'observa un instant. Elle était vraiment belle, entre son visage presque sans défaut et ses mensurations qui feraient honte à n'importe quel top modèle, sans oublier ses cheveux qui laissaient rêveur, et son parfum de fleur délicat et raffiné.

-Non tout va bien Rei, merci de t'inquiéter pour moi.

Elle rougit légèrement.

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! C'est juste que je ne peux pas finir ce TP toute seule !

-Ah bon ? Il y a donc quelque chose que tu ne peux pas faire, miss perfect ?

Ladite miss se retourna et fit la grimace.

-Oh c'est toi, Tamika. Quel mauvais vent t'amène ? On ne veut plus de toi à la décharge municipale ?

La nouvelle lui rendit sa grimace.

-Ton humour est toujours aussi pitoyable. En fait j'étais venu voir Hogyo-kun.

Elle se déplaça alors de façon à être en collé/serré, son décolleté plongeant plaqué sur le torse du garçon. Elle fit jouer ses cheveux d'ébène et susurra à l'oreille du jeune homme.

-Né, Hogyo-kun, j'ai deux billets pour le concert de samedi soir, tu sais le groupe de rock que tu aimes tant… (Elle se pressa encore un peux plus en remuant le bassin) ça te dirait d'y aller, rien que toi et moi ?

Derrière cette scène, Rei, rouge de fureur, et le pauvre Nodaki, qui commençait à trouver qu'il faisait très chaud, étaient obligé de voir cette tentative grossière de « pêche au gros » (comme disait Rei).

-Bas les pattes sale truie ! Hogyo a du boulot, dégage !

-EH SILENCE AU FOND !

Le cri du professeur, plus convainquant que Rei, persuada Tamika de regagner sa place non sans avoir adressé à Hogyo un clin d'œil appuyé.

-A la prochaine beau gosse…

Hogyo soupira, coincé entre le regard furieux de Rei, les bras croisé, le pauvre Nodaki, qui aurait bien aimé avoir autant de succès, et la présence insistance de Tamika, qui était l'une des fangirls les plus… agressives.

_-Aaah… décidément, c'est dur la vie de lycéen !_

* * *

><p>Quelque part dans le nord de Karakura, un petit garçon de dix ans joue avec son ballon de foot, cadeau de son père. Soudain le ballon rebondit et va se perdre dans les bois du parc.<p>

-Eh ! Attend moi monsieur ballon !

Il s'enfonça dans la forêt, poursuivant l'objet de ses désirs. Enfin il le rattrapa.

-Ah, te voilà !

Alors qu'il se penche pour l'attraper, quelque chose l'attrape par les pieds et l'envoie valser en l'air. Le petit garçon a vaguement le temps d'entrapercevoir une gueule énorme avec cinq rangées de dents, puis il cessa de vivre.

**RACRCHRT !**

La bête mâchonna un peu puis avala sa proie. Elle se remit en route.

Elle avait encore faim.

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! je précise que la journée de Hogyo n'a rien a voir avec ma vie, j'avais juste envie de le rendre populaire. La bête viens de faire sa première victime et elle est loin d'avoir finie.<p>

La prochaine fois, un chapitre qui tournera spécialement autour de la bête dans : la traque.


	3. La traque

Hello again tout le monde ! Alors comment ça va ? Heureux de trouver un nouveau chapitre ? J'espère^^

Allez, sans plus tarder, réponses aux reviews :

Hiyoru : Nodaki aura plus d'importance que les gens ne le pensent mais chut ! Ce serait du spoil… pour les femmes bah avec Kubo c'est soit énorme soit assez petit, donc voilà. Reste là, la suite devrait te plaire^^

Odvie : ah bah pas tout de suite le bottage de cul ! Ce serait trop facile, mais ça viendra en son temps. Reste dans le coin^^

Celia Uchiha : effectivement je ne peux pas répondre, désolé^^'. La suite arrive alors accroche toi !

ChaoticHollow : pour la créature le nom est trouvé. Et je suis peut être trop prévisible en fait. J'essaye de faire de mon mieux, promis^^

Nekookami : hey ! Tes reviews romans m'avaient manqué ! Je sens que ce que j'ai fait avec le perso du Hogyoku ne te plait pas. Et puis il n'est pas en couple. Pas encore. En tout cas ta review m'a beaucoup fait rire^^ Et pour le moment j'avance à l'aveuglette car je n'ai pas de scénario à suivre contrairement à Renaissance qui se basait sur des évènement déjà écrits.

J'en profite pour vous dire à toutes et à tous un très grand merci *s'incline bien bas* Merci de me lire, merci de reviewer. Quand j'aurais fini mes 3 projets à savoir cette fic, par delà les limites et la puissance à tout prix je reviendrais sur le crossover avec starcraft (non j'lai pas oublié^^)

Allez on se revoit en bas après ce chapitre spécial rien que sur la Créature. Attention, ça va être moche…

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3 : la traque<p>

Encore… tuer… encore… faim…

Une masse de muscle titanesque se met à nouveau en mouvement, poussée par un instinct plus primitif et brutal que les hollows. Ses sens lui donnaient la position de chaque être de chair dans les environs, et sa soif de sang et de meurtre ne cessait de grandir. Le petit être de chair de la dernière fois ne l'avait rassasié qu'un bref moment.

Il fallait de nouveau tuer. Pour manger. Pour **survivre.**

Grognant et sifflant la Créature lèche le sang sur ses lèvres tout en regardant distraitement l'objet sphérique qui roule à ses pieds. Tendant ses tentacules dans les airs, elle détecte une concentration d'être de chair, en approche rapide par le nord. Aussitôt elle se met à courir, ses pas faisant trembler la terre comme un mini séisme. Elle court sur ses pattes arrière, les tentacules faisant office de balanciers. Très vite elle arrive à l'emplacement détecté. Une sorte de grande boîte jaune de laquelle sortaient les proies.

-Allez les jeunes, vous avez une heure et demie pour manger après tout le monde dans le bus !

Les paroles de l'homme n'étaient que du bruit pour la créature. Voyant ses proies s'éparpiller elle siffla de rage avant de se contraindre à l'immobilisme, tapie dans l'ombre. Les humains ne pouvaient pas la voir mais la Créature n'en avait pas conscience.

Car conscience, elle n'avait pas.

Ramassée sur elle-même, les muscles tendus et parfaitement immobiles en dehors du bout de ses tentacules, la Créature attend le bon moment. Enfin elle voit ses proies se diriger vers la boîte jaune. Quand la dernière d'entre elle est montée, elle passe à l'action.

Dans un rugissement assourdissant elle bondit et empoigne le bus de ses deux pattes avant. Elle le soulève comme si ce n'était rien de plus qu'une brindille et l'écrase au sol. Un coup de griffe fait voler le toit en charpie et révèle les élèves terrorisés, incapable de comprendre leur situation.

-Putain c'est quoi ce bordel !

-AU SECOURS !

-YYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA !

Le cri suraigu ne fait que mettre d'avantage en colère le monstre.

**- GGRRROOOOOAAAAARRRR !**

Un coup de griffe fait voler des corps en éclat comme des poupées de chiffon brisées tandis que les tentacules finissent de démolir le bus, ôtant toute cachette aux proies. Un garçon tente de s'enfuir mais un tentacule le rattrape et perce son dos. Il se fraye un chemin à travers le corps en explosant os et organes avant de sortir par la bouche, pulvérisant la trachée, arrachant la mâchoire. Puis il plaque le cadavre au sol avant de s'enrouler autour d'une jeune fille et de la soulever pour la faire tomber directement dans la gueule de la Créature, ou les dents la réduisent en bouillie. Moins d'une minute plus tard tous les être de chairs étaient morts et dévorés. Plus d'une trentaine de personnes venaient de perdre la vie dans des circonstances atroces.

Mais ça n'avait aucune espèce d'importance, car la créature venait de sentir quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort, beaucoup plus dangereux, beaucoup plus… nourrissant.

Un être _d'esprit._

Ceux la étaient beaucoup plus rare. Jusqu'à présent le prédateur n'avait pas osé s'attaquer à une telle proie, son instinct absolu lui commandant de ne pas chercher ce type d'affrontement. Pas encore.

Mais maintenant, après avoir mangé toute cette viande, sa force déjà immense avait encore grandit. Elle devait maintenant nourrir ses pouvoirs.

Un saut prodigieux la propulsa hors du parc, vers l'extrémité nord de Karakura, sur le périphérique. Là, un être d'esprit affrontait une grande créature masqué avec un trou dans la poitrine. Un être de souffrance.

Peut importe le vainqueur, ils ne sont que nourriture.

L'être d'esprit saute et abat sa blessure scintillante sur le crâne de son ennemi. L'être de souffrance hurle puis disparaît. Dommage, cela fait une proie de moins.

-OYÉÉÉ ! C'est qui le boss ? C'est moi ! AHA ! je suis le meilleur, je suis trop bon ! Rangiku est à moi !

L'être d'esprit pousse des cris incompréhensibles, mais qu'importe.

Une silhouette immense le fait se retourner.

-Mais qu'est ce que…

VLAM ! Un coup de tentacule l'envoie balader contre le bitume. La proie se relève, une expression d'horreur sur le visage.

-Mais… mais c'est quoi ce monstre !

Rapide comme l'éclair un autre tentacule fonce vers lui mais d'une roulade exécutée in extremis il esquive l'attaque. Il se relève juste à temps pour esquiver un coup de griffe qui l'aurait déchiré comme un mouchoir.

-Bon sang t'es pas commun toi ! Mais c'est pas de bol, tu es tombé sur le 8ème siège de la neuvième division, Akasho Timeki ! Prépare toi !

Le shinigami leva le bras droit, la paume face à son adversaire.

-Hado numéro 31 : Shakkaho !

La boule de feu rouge fonce vers la créature et le shinigami sourit sure de sa victoire.

Un tentacule se penche et absorbe le kido.

-Na… NANI !

La Créature bondit en avant et attrape le shinigami dans sa patte. La pression est si énorme que le 8ème siège sent ses os se briser comme des biscuits secs. Le monstre ouvre la bouche pour lui arracher la tête quand…

-Rugis, ZABIMARU !

Une épée sort de nulle part et enlace le poignet de la patte qui ne retient pas le pauvre shinigami. La Créature tourne la tête vers le nouvel être d'esprit qui vient d'arriver. Tout à son plaisir de tuer elle n'avait pas senti son approche.

Une erreur qu'elle ne commettrait pas deux fois.

Le nouvel arrivant eut un sourire arrogant.

-Vice capitaine de la 6ème division, Abarai Renji. Et maintenant tu laisses ce type tranquille.

-**GROOOORR !**

Le prédateur lança sa proie sur Renji qui le reçut comme il put, c'est-à-dire dans le ventre. Zabimaru relâcha son étreinte et le monstre put à nouveau bouger librement.

Renji se releva vite, remarquant au passage que le poignet de la chose n'était absolument pas blessé.

-Va prévenir les autres, tout de suite.

-Oui vice capitaine !

Renji détailla son adversaire. Ce n'était ni un hollow ni quoi que ce soit de connu. En revanche, maintenant qu'il était proche il pouvait sentir le reiatsu de la Créature.

Il était gigantesque, bien au dessus d'un capitaine.

-On dirait que c'est à moi de te retenir en attendant les autres… très bien.

Le vice capitaine mit son zanpakto devant lui.

-BAN-KAÏ !

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! Navré de la taille honteusement ridicule de ce chapitre mais je manque de temps en ce moment… désolé. On se reverra la prochaine fois, dans affrontement impossible.<p>

A + et que l'inspi soit avec vous^^


	4. Première confrontation !

Coucou les gens ! Maintenant que les vacances ont commencé je devrais avoir plus de temps pour écrire. J'espère que vous aimez toujours autant mes histoires car je suis pas prêt d'arrêter^^

Réponses aux reviews :

Celia Uchiha : il y aura quelques scènes oui, et je me ferais un** plaisir **de bien décrire l'action dans les moindres détails^^ Je suis content que ça t'ai plus.

Lili-le-cake-barjo : Renji ne sera pas le seul à se battre et à galérer, tu vas voir, je vais faire participer plein de monde… merci beaucoup d'avoir lu renaissance mais je n'ai vu aucune review sur cette histoire de ta part. tu pourrais m'en dire un peu plus stp, que je sache quoi améliorer pour cette fic.

ChaoticHollow : « la créature » est un nom temporaire rassure toi. Et il semblerait que Karakura soit une sorte de Gotham city à la japonaise : le nombre de truc louche au mètre carré est hallucinant. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite^^

Nekookami : salut Nekoo san^^ c'est vrai que le petit Hogyo a une vie sympa… haha pauvre ignorante, la créature est **bien pire **que le numéro neuf, gniark gniark tu vas voir ce que ça donne quand je me déchaîne (sourire à la Gin). Je ne suis pas scénariste de saw, je n'ai pas joué au jeux saw, mais j'ai vu tous les films^^ plusieurs fois pour certains. Et après y en qu'on des doutes sur ma santé mentale… huhuhuhuhu… et Akashi n'a pas de signification, j'ai chopé un nom et un prénom au hasard, fallait trouver une intro, point.

Allez, la suite est là et en parlant de suite, il est ou ton chap 100 ? (Croise les bras et tapote du pied) et si tu veux faire apparaître Ryuu tu as ma permission.

Et c'est parti, on se revoit en bas !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 4 : première confrontation !<p>

-BAN-KAÏ !

Un nuage de fumée imposant se répandit autour du vice capitaine tandis qu'il libérait son pouvoir. La Créature fit crisser ses griffes contre le béton, grognant, prête au combat. La fumée se dissipa, révélant Renji en habit de roi des babouin.

-Hihio Zabimaru.

L'œil unique de la bête était fixé sur son ennemi. Il avait appelé un grand serpent pour l'aider. Parfait, elle les dévorerait tout les deux !

-**GROOOOOOOOAAAAARG !**

Elle se jeta à toute vitesse sur le shinigami qui envoya son bankaï pour contrer sa charge. Arrivée à mi chemin la Créature sauta et attrapa les mâchoires du serpent dans ses griffes. La lutte physique commença alors, chacun tentant de vaincre son adversaire par la force brute. Au bout d'un moment la Créature se mit à dégager un étrange flot d'énergie noire, et peu à peu elle força le serpent à ouvrir la bouche de plus en plus grand.

-Quoi ? Impossible !

Renji n'en croyait pas ses yeux, le monstre était en train de vaincre son sabre par la force pure !

-**EUARRRR… AARRRRRRR !**

Dans un craquement sinistre la bête arracha la mâchoire inférieure de Zabimaru, avant d'attraper le crâne et de le compresser entre ses pattes puissantes. La tête du zanpackto vola en éclat, sous le regard à la fois horrifié et stupéfait de son shinigami.

-Zabimaru !

-**GRRRR…**

La chose se retourna vers lui, et planta ses griffes dans le sol. Elle arracha un morceau de bitume et le lança sur Renji qui ne dut sa survie qu'à une esquive exécutée au tout dernier moment.

Le shinigami se rétablit, puis observa rapidement la scène. Son sabre était hors jeu mais tout espoir n'était pas perdu. Cette chose ne semblait avoir aucune intelligence et n'avait pas l'air de posséder de capacité à distance.

Dommage qu'il soit si mauvais en kido…

-On dirait que je vais devoir sortir le grand jeu…

Il fonça sur son ennemi et d'une glissade il passa entre ses jambes, baissant la tête pour éviter un coup de griffes qui l'aurait coupé en deux. Arrivé près de son sabre, il se concentra et connecta le manche de son arme aux débris éparpillés sur le sol.

-Lève toi, Hihio Zabimaru !

Son reiatsu se répandit sur son sabre qui se régénéra avant de se relever en sifflant.

-Allez, round 2 !

Cette fois ci ce fut Renji qui prit l'initiative : le grand serpent attrapa les jambes du monstre et l'envoya haut dans le ciel. Il ouvrit grand la bouche et généra une boule rouge.

-Hikotsu… TAÏHO !

Malheureusement les tentacules se tournèrent vers l'attaque et l'absorbèrent au contact.

-NANIIIIII ?

La Créature retomba lourdement au sol, causant un petit cratère. Elle en jaillit bien vite et se rua sur le shinigami, hurlant et écumant de rage. Avant que le pauvre vice capitaine ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, un crochet du gauche l'envoya valser comme une brindille dans une tornade. Il fit un vol plané qui l'aurait emporté à l'autre bout de la ville quand un tentacule lui attrapa la cheville droite et le plaqua avec une violence inouïe sur le sol. Il le ramena ensuite vers le monstre qui serra le bras gauche de Renji dans sa patte et tira, tira… jusqu'à ce que dans un bruit de craquement et de succion atroce le bras se détache du corps.

Le fukutaïcho hurla de douleur mais un coup de griffe dans le ventre le fit taire, en répandant ses tripes sur le bitume par la même occasion.

Le shinigami tomba au sol, et ne put que tourner la tête pour voir son opposant lever deux immenses poings pour porter le coup de grâce sur son crâne. Alors que l'attaque finale arrivait sur lui et qu'il commençait déjà à fermer les yeux, une ombre passa devant lui à toute vitesse et bloqua le monstre. Renji entraperçut une chevelure orange, puis il sombra dans l'inconscience.

La Créature gronda, intriguée. Alors qu'elle allait achever sa proie un autre esprit s'était interposé. Celui là était bizarre, il portait un sabre noir et court mais aussi un masque blanc avec deux lignes rouges. Derrière lui une jeune être de chair venait aussi d'arriver, essoufflée, et regardait la proie au sol avec des larmes aux yeux et les mains jointes devant la bouche.

-Abaraï-san… oh mon dieu…

-_**Reste calme, Inoue. Je vais m'occuper de cette chose alors soigne le en attendant.**_

-Ou… oui Kurosaki-kun ! Santen kesshun !

Un bouclier lumineux se déploya autour du vice capitaine tandis que le shinigami masqué repoussa la Créature.

_**-Enfoiré… je vais te le faire payer !**_

Il se lança à l'attaque et frappa le ventre de son ennemi, sa lame provocant des étincelles. La bête recula puis tenta de l'attraper ou de le frapper avec ses tentacules mais sans succès, Ichigo était bien trop rapide.

Mais ce dernier se rendit vite compte que ses attaques ne parvenaient pas à endommager le corps de son ennemi, recouverts d'écailles incroyablement résistantes. C'était comme frapper le hierro d'un espada en résurrection avec un canif.

-_**D'accord, alors que dis tu de ça !**_

Il leva haut les deux bras et concentra son reiatsu.

_**-Getsuga… TENSHOOOOOOOOO !**_

Une fois encore les tentacules se penchèrent en avant et absorbèrent l'attaque. La Créature bondit et frappa Ichigo qui eut le temps de bloquer avec son sabre. L'attaque l'envoya voler mais il se rétablit et se posa une dizaine de mètres plus loin. De son côté Inoue peinait à guérir Renji. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans l'énergie dégagée par le monstre…

La Créature grogna tandis qu'elle sentait le pouvoir se diffuser dans ses veines. Plus, il en fallait **plus !**

Elle émit un grognement étouffé tandis que ses muscles grossissaient, ses griffes s'allongeaient, ses dents devenaient plus tranchantes et ses écailles encore plus épaisses. Elle écarta les bras et hurla vers le ciel avant de braquer son œil unique vers sa proie.

-_**Merde, je l'ai rendu plus fort !**_

Ichigo sauta pour attaquer mais la bête fut plus rapide et lui attrapa le visage avant de le plaquer brutalement au sol. Un coup de poing lui enfonça la tête dans le bitume. La Créature frappa encore, et encore, et encore… une bonne dizaine de fois avant de reculer légèrement.

Le masque d'Ichigo était en miette, son nez était en bouillie mais il arrivait encore à tenir debout malgré les vertiges et le mal de crâne atroce.

La chose se prépara à lui arracher la tête d'un coup de dents quand soudain elle s'immobilisa brutalement. Une seconde plus tard une silhouette se matérialisa devant Ichigo qui la regarda l'air surpris.

-R… Ryuu ?

-Yo mon pote ! T'as l'air d'avoir du mal alors je suis venu aider.

L'ex espada jeta un regard rapide autour de lui tandis qu'Ulquiorra apparut à son tour auprès d'Inoue, près à la défendre. L'ancien quinta arrondit les yeux de surprise en voyant le vice capitaine.

-Oh merde, c'est Renji ça ?

- Ouais… je n'ai pas réussi à venir à temps.

Les deux ex espadas échangèrent un regard, puis Ulquiorra hocha la tête avant de déverser son reiatsu en Inoue pour lui donner des forces en lui mettant la main sur l'épaule.

-Tu peux le faire Inoue-chan, accroche toi.

Ryuu regarda la Créature, des flammes dans le regard.

-Ok… ça va chier !

-Fais gaffe… ce truc absorbe le reiatsu… ça le rend plus fort.

-C'est noté Ichigo, je vais me l'faire aux poings, répondit l'ex espada en faisant craquer ses jointures.

Instinctivement le monstre recula et adopta une posture défensive. En lui son instinct hurlait.

_DANGER DANGER **DANGER !** FUIR FUIR **FUIR !**_

Elle hurla et leva les poings avant de frapper le sol causant un immense nuage de poussière qui aveugla tous le monde. Quand la fumée se dissipa tout le monde s'aperçut qu'à la place de la chose se tenait un grand trou.

-Hum… c'est aussi un fouisseur, dit Ryuu. On doit prévenir Urahara-san le plus vite possible. Renji est transportable ?

-Je… je crois que oui !

-Parfait Inoue. Ulquiorra prend la dans tes bras on ira plus vite, et faudra faire quelque chose pour le nez d'Ichigo.

A ce moment le shinigami remplaçant s'effondra et fut rattraper de justesse par Ryuu.

-Doucement mon pote ! Vas y appuie toi sur moi, on va rentrer et tu nous raconteras tout la bas.

Le petit groupe partit lors à grand renfort de sonido tandis que sous terre la Créature creusait. Elle sortit de terre dans le parc, dans un coin désert. Elle s'ébroua et tendit ses tentacules dans les directions des quatre points cardinaux. Elle finit par trouver ce qui l'intéressait… et grogna de satisfaction. Elle se dirigea vers le lycée de Karakura.

Bientôt elle ne serait plus seule…

* * *

><p>Et voilà le travail^^ j'espère que tout le monde a aimé ce chapitre. Au fait j'ai eu assez peu d'avis pour mon dernier chap de « la puissance à tout prix ! » je sais que c'est naze de demander mais j'aimerais vraiment que vous me disiez ce que vous en penser… svp ?<p>

Le prochain chap que j'écrirais sera un chapitre de « par delà les limites ».

On se verra pour la suite de nos aventures dans le chapitre suivant : multiplication

A + et que l'inspi soit avec vous^^


	5. Multiplication

Salut tout le monde ! Je suis vraiment navré de n'avoir rien publié plus tôt mais entre le boulot et la gastro qui vient de me tomber dessus, s'approcher de l'ordi est plus compliqué que prévu. Bon, 3615 mylife étant terminé, je vais répondre à vos reviews :

Lili-le-cake-barjo : j'essayerais de faire plus long, promis. Je m'inspire des mangas que je lis pour les coupures à suspens alors oui c'est carrément sadique^^ j'espère que la suite te plaira.

Cerise-san : Survivra ? Survivra pas ? On verra^^ je pense que tu sera accrochée par la suite d'autant plus que ton perso que tu m'avais prêter apparaît dans ce chapitre ! Et oui j'ai pas oublié^^

Chu : alala toutes ces questions… c'est atroce hein ? T'as envie de savoir hein ? Et bah faudra lire la suite, nananère^^

Me or not Me : désolé je ne connais pas Pandora Hearts. Je suis content que mes histoires te plaisent^^ reste dans le coin la suite arrive !

**Info importante : le personnage de Fuyuki aïkawa appartient à Cerise-san qui a eut l'amabilité de me le prêter pour ce chapitre. Encore merci Cerise^^**

Italique = pensée

Allez, on se revoit en bas !

* * *

><p>chapitre 5: multiplication<p>

L'évolution est un phénomène long et complexe. Il a fallut des milliards d'années pour passer des pluies acides aux verts pâturages, de la bactérie monocellulaire au premier animal terrestre. Mais à chaque fois il y a une étape qui se répète dans la vie de toutes les formes de vie :

Grandir, se renforcer.

Se reproduire.

Et la Créature ne fait pas exception à la règle. Tandis qu'elle se dirige aussi furtivement que possible vers le lycée de Karakura, de nouvelles connexions nerveuses se mettent en place, la masse de chair située dans sa tête grossit, passant de réseau neuronal à cervelet, puis à cerveau. Arrivé aux abords du terrain utilisé pour le cours de basket, elle s'immobilise et hume l'air. Elle ouvre la gueule et pour la première fois de sa vie prononce un mot d'une voix monstrueuse, caverneuse et rocailleuse à la fois.

-**Femelle…**

Pendant ce temps une silhouette féminine saute de toit en toit, l'air joyeuse. Elle porte sur elle une paire de lunette totalement kitsch, un cadeau qu'elle va offrir à un certain shinigami aux cheveux rouges.

-Renji va adorer ! héhé, je suis la meilleure, parole de Fuyuki !

La jeune femme repense aux dernières nouvelles et comme à chaque fois ses sourcils se froncent. Renji était parti dans ce petit groupe de sauvetage alors qu'elle était en mission ailleurs. Il était revenu l'air grave et refusait de parler de ce sujet. Fuyuki se doutait qu'il avait affronté des membres de l'espada. A ce mot ressurgissait en elle le souvenir du seul espada qu'elle considère comme « fréquentable » : Ryuu. Mais bon, il est peut être encore en vie, le central 46 a dit qu'il fallait traquer et tuer les survivants des forces d'Aizen. Il était peut être dans le lot…

Elle changea de direction pour se diriger vers le lycée de Karakura. Il y aura sûrement des hollows la bas et elle a besoin de se passer les nerfs sur quelque chose.

De son côté Ryuu, pesquis activé, suivait les traces de la Créature. Il repéra des traces dans le parc qui menaient vers le lycée. Il serra les poings et accéléra.

-Dépêche toi Nodaki ! Bon sang tu sers vraiment à rien !

-P-pardon Amyia ! J'arrive !

- Argh, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on m'oblige à te supporter !

Amyia est une bonne amie de Tamika. C'est une grande blonde aux yeux verts dotée d'un égo immense et de la capacité à voir les fantômes. Tout comme son amie elle craque pour Hogyo mais actuellement elle doit préparer le terrain de sport avec Nodaki. Le pauvre garçon fait de son mieux mais avec ce genre de fille il n'obtient que des regards méprisants et des remarques humiliantes. La vérité est qu'il est très mauvais en sport ce qui renforce son image de, disons le carrément, tapette.

-Putain, t'a intérêt à ne pas te mettre sur mon chemin ! Tamika et moi on va brancher Hogyo pendant le cours alors tu dégages sale merde ! Je n'ai aucune envie de supporter ta vue !

Le garçon baisse la tête et ne répond pas. Amyia s'apprête a lancer une autre réplique, tout à son plaisir de martyriser le jeune homme quand un grondement sourd la fait se retourner.

Et hurler de terreur.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! C'EST QUOI CA !

-**FEMELLE ! A MOI !**

Nodaki ne voit rien mais il comprend vite. Il attrape la main de la jeune fille et commence à courir. Une seconde plus tard le sol craque à l'endroit exact où ils se trouvaient.

La Créature regarde ses proies s'enfuirent et grogne. Puis elle saute et atterrit juste devant eux. Un coup de tentacule envoie balader Nodaki, lui cassant le bras au passage. La bête attrape alors la jeune fille qui se débat en hurlant. Elle crache un gaz rougeâtre qui fait tomber la fille dans un profond sommeil. La Créature se prépare à repartir quand un cri l'interpelle.

-Hey ! Toi la, le gros moche ! Pose la par terre tout de suite !

Le monstre se retourne et regarde son nouvel adversaire, une jeune être d'esprit qui a dégainé son sabre et se tient prête à se battre.

Prête à mourir.

-**GROOOOR !**

Tout en tenant sa proie dans une main la chose bondit sur Fuyuki qui esquive d'une roulade, se retourne et frappe d'un grand coup d'estoc. L'attaque n'a pas le moindre effet et elle doit à nouveau éviter un coup de griffe.

-_ Bordel mais c'est quoi ce truc ! Même avec un bras occupé il a assez de force pour me tuer en un coup ! Et c'est quoi cette résistance de cinglé ? Mais je ne peux pas le laisser se tirer avec cette nana ! _

Fuyuki se prépare à utiliser son zanpackto quand une ombre passe au dessus d'elle et s'interpose. Elle a un hoquet de surprise.

-Ryuu ?

-Pas le temps pour les questions. Je vais le distraire et tu récupères la fille.

Sans attendre de répondre l'ex quinta se rua sur son ennemi qui grogna de rage avant de tenter de frapper. Ryuu se baissa et concentra son reiatsu dans son poing droit avant de frapper dans le plexus solaire. La Créature recula et l'ex quinta porta un violent coup de coude sur le bras qui tenait la jeune fille. De douleur la Créature lâcha sa proie avant de tenter de mordre son ennemi, pour échouer. Entre temps d'un shunpo parfaitement exécuté Fyuyki avait récupéré la fille et l'avait mise en sécurité. Quand la Créature s'en aperçut elle fronça son sourcil.

-**NON !**

A nouveau l'étrange flux d'énergie noir émana d'elle. Avant que Ryuu ou Fuyuki aient pu faire quoi que ce soit, elle inspira un grand coup puis cracha un immense nuage de gaz rougeâtre. La shinigami et l'arrancar s'envolèrent pour se mettre hors de porté, mais lorsque le nuage se dissipa ils s'aperçurent que la Créature et la jeune fille avaient disparus.

-Merde ! Jura Ryuu. Il chercha la chose du regard mais à l'évidence elle avait disparut.

-Euh… Ryuu ? Comment ça se fait que tu sois la ? Et c'était quoi ce truc ?

-Plus tard Fuyuki. Tu devrais aller chez Urahara, ce truc a mis une raclé à Renji.

-Quoi ? Comment il va ?

L'ex espada se retourna vers elle, l'air grave.

-Franchement ? Il est passé à deux doigts de la mort, et il n'est pas encore sorti d'affaire. Je vais continuer à chercher ce truc.

Il disparut d'un sonido tandis que la jeune shinigami, paniquée, se dirigeait le plus vite possible vers le magasin du type au bob.

Tandis que Ryuu continuait ses recherches la Créature, de retour dans l'Abysse jeta la jeune femme dans un coin. Lentement elle ouvrit les yeux. Tout autour d'elle les murs et le sol semblaient être fait d'âmes torturés, sculptées dans un matériau glacé. Elle comprit bien vite :

Pas d'espoir

Pas d'échappatoire.

Elle pouvait courir, mais pas s'échapper.

Elle pouvait se battre, mais pas gagner.

Telle est l'Abysse, cet abîme de désespoir sans ciel, plongé dans une souffrance et une folie sans fin.

Alors que le froid s'insinuait en elle, le monstre se plaça devant sa proie, l'inspectant du regard. Terrifiée, les larmes aux yeux, Amyia eut la force de demander ce qu'il voulait d'elle. La réponse fut grognée d'une voix sans âme.

-**Mère… porteuse.**

Et tandis que les tentacules de la Créature courraient sur son corps, la jeune femme hurla.

Mais personne ne pouvait l'entendre.

Au même moment Fuyuki était arrivée au magasin et s'était mise à pleurer quand elle avait vu Renji. Elle avait exigée qu'on lui raconte ce qui s'était passé et à sa grande surprise ce fut Ulquiorra qui lui expliqua tout. Il tenta de passer outre les détails les plus sanglants mais la jeune femme n'avait rien voulu savoir. Sa patrouille était terminée, aussi elle fit un effort surhumain pour ravaler ses larmes et promis de mettre la Soul Society au courant sans rien révéler sur l'existence de Ryuu et des autres.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Ryuu revint bredouille de sa chasse. Ichigo dont le nez avait été guérit lui dit que ce n'était pas sa faute mais la sensation de culpabilité était bien la, le rongeant de l'intérieur, ainsi que la peur car cette fois il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passerait.

Au lycée Nodaki était à l'infirmerie, entouré de Hogyo, Rei et Tamika. Il tentait tant bien que mal de raconter ce qui lui était arrivé mais c'était encore confus t il avait besoin de repos.

Personne, à ce moment, n'avait idée de ce qui s'abattrait bientôt sur eux.

* * *

><p>Et voilà. Désolé pour la taille ridicule de ce chapitre mais je suis malade et donc en moins bon état que d'hab. Je me rattraperais quand je serais guéri. D'ici la portez vous bien et que l'inspi soit avec vous^^<p> 


	6. Confrontation

Salut tout le monde ! Vous pensiez cette histoire morte et oubliée ? Vous n'aviez pas si tord en fait…

Les pensées sont en italiques, les caractères gras pour les êtres spéciaux genre hollows intérieurs, Zanpakto et tout le tralala.

On se retrouve en bas^^

* * *

><p>Chapitre 6 : Confrontation<p>

Les couloirs du lycée étaient plein d'élèves, comme d'habitude en cette pause déjeuner. Vaquant à leurs occupations ils allaient rejoindre leurs amis, se rendaient sur le lieu du prochain cours pour être en avance ou se contentaient d'un coin d'ombre.

Un petit groupe cependant avait opté pour le toit. Empruntant l'escalier de service les adolescents se trouvaient maintenant sur le toit de l'école. Toutefois l'envie de manger n'était pas vraiment ce qui les avait poussés à choisir cet endroit, isolé du reste du campus.

- Nodaki m'inquiète, son bras est vraiment dans un sal état…

- Il s'en sortira, tu verras. Il n'est pas le plus solide de tous mais c'est pas le genre à tout laisser tomber. Ce qui me préoccupe plus c'est son explication. J'avais jamais entendu un truc pareil.

- C'est surement une hallucination dû au choc. C'est pas possible autrement.

Hogyo, Rei et Tamika ont toujours du mal à comprendre ce qui venait d'arriver.

- C'est pas une hallucination, on a tous vu les dégâts dehors. Et je vois mal Nodaki être responsable, répliqua Rei, et puis pourquoi tu t'en soucie ? On sait que tu t'en foutais de ce type.

Tamika fronce les sourcils, énervée.

-Eh, je te rappelle que ma meilleure amie était avec lui et qu'elle a disparue !

- Les filles stop ! Je suis sûr que Nodaki n'a rien à voir avec ce qui est arrivé à Amyia. Je le connais, il aurait empêché tout ça s'il avait pu.

Rei haussa les épaules en mordant son sandwich. Elle aimait bien Nodaki, c'était pas un mauvais bougre, juste un type qui avait besoin de s'affirmer.

- Mouais je suppose. On lui posera plus de questions quand il ira mieux.

N'ayant rien à ajouter, le trio se concentra sur la nourriture mais le cœur n'y était pas, surtout pour Tamika. Elle avait beau être plutôt égoïste et arrogante, perdre une amie chère était nouveau pour elle.

- T'en fait pas. Je suis certain qu'on va la retrouver.

La jeune fille sourit. Au moins, cette histoire lui permettait de passer du temps avec Hogyo, ce qui n'était pas si mal en soi.

Le jeune garçon fixait l'horizon, les sourcils froncés et l'esprit en ébullition, tentant de combiner les pièces de ce qu'il considérait comme un puzzle.

_- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment…_

* * *

><p>La Créature n'était pas partie à la chasse aujourd'hui. Non, il fallait rester près de la mère porteuse pour l'évènement à venir. Les cris et les gémissements de douleur de la femelle, ainsi que les mouvements à l'intérieur de son estomac, tout indiquait que le moment était proche. La jeune fille se cabra en hurlant, et la bête massive se rapprocha, son regard cruel et vicieux posé sur le ventre de l'humaine.<p>

Quelque chose poussait de l'intérieur, tentait de sortir de cette prison de chair et d'os. La femelle hurla encore mais le monstre ne la frappa pas. C'était bientôt fini. Son engeance allait se répandre, se multiplier.

Dans un dernier hurlement à fendre l'âme, Amyia mourut. Son ventre se déchira sur toute la longueur, accompagné du bruit répugnant des os éclatés et de l'odeur du sang. La cage thoracique explosa dans un geyser vermeil, révélant le contenu du corps. Baignant dans ce qui restait de sa génitrice se tenait une petite chose qui poussait des cris aigus qui perçaient les tympans. Le monstre saisie le nouveau-né d'une de ses grosses pattes et l'observa de plus près.

Le cuir noir rayé de rouge, la tête triangulaire finie par un bec acéré, le bébé avait une vague ressemblance à un vautour. Ses ailes étaient encore trop faibles pour le porter, mais les deux tentacules sur son dos fouettaient déjà l'air en quête de proies. Quand elles attaquèrent le visage de l'adulte, ce dernier jeta sans ménagement le monstrueux volatile vers le cadavre de l'humaine, que le petit entreprit de dévorer goulûment. Le monstre grogna et se dirigea hors de l'Abysse.

Il avait faim.

- Toujours rien ?

- Non Grimmjow, pas le moindre signe.

- Fais chier. Tu sais que c'est moi qui suis supposé te réduire en bouillie, pas une quelconque bestiole sortie d'on ne sait ou Kurosaki !

La nouvelle de l'attaque était rapidement parvenue aux oreilles de l'ancien sexta qui était revenu aussi vite que possible. Sa première réaction fut de s'assurer que Jiyuu allait bien, puis il était allé voir Renji. Le shinigami et l'arrancar n'étaient pas les meilleurs amis du monde, loin de là, mais avec le temps ils avaient appris à se respecter et à tolérer la présence de l'autre.

- Et Ryuu ? Il le prend comment ?

- Mal comme tu peux t'en douter. Renji est toujours entre la vie et la mort, j'étais en train de perdre et franchement je sais pas trop ce qui se serait passé si il n'était pas venu.

- Ouais j'imagine… bon je vais faire un tour.

- Attend où tu vas ?

Le sexta ne répondit pas. Il sortit du magasin de Urahara, qui servait de base pour le petit groupe et actuellement d'hôpital pour Renji, et s'élança dans le ciel. Il ne l'avait pas montré, mais l'état de Renji l'avait choqué. Si quelque chose de semblable arrivait à Jiyuu…

Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

L'arrancar se laissa guider par sa curiosité et bientôt il se retrouva aux alentours du lycée. Il observa un moment les élèves puis grogna avant de partir. Protéger des humains n'était pas franchement à son gout mais c'était ou avoir la Soul Society, Ichigo et Ryuu sur le dos. Il aimait se battre bien sûr, mais il n'était pas suicidaire. Plongé dans ses pensées il se dirigea vers le lieu de l'affrontement entre la Créature et Renji. Des émanations de l'énergie spirituelle de la bête imprégnaient encore l'endroit, provoquant un frisson le long de l'échine de Grimmjow. Il y avait vraiment un truc qui clochait avec ce reiatsu. Il y avait un sentiment étrange, difficile à expliquer avec des mots.

- Ah je t'ai trouvé !

L'ancien sexta se retourna et pris un air blasé.

- Qu'est tu fous là Kurosaki ?

- Tu m'as pas répondu tout à l'heure.

- Et t'as cru que j'allais bouffer des gens ? Merci pour la confiance…

- Quoi ? Mais non, c'est juste que si tu t'éloignes tu pourrais tomber sur un shinigami et

Un bruit suspect en provenance des buissons au bord de la route attira soudain l'attention des deux garçons.

- C'était quoi ça ?

- Probablement rien shinigami. T'es vachement nerveux !

Avant qu'Ichigo, piqué au vif, ne puisse répliquer, un bruit violent se fit entendre et une voiture décolla, propulsée vers les deux amis. En l'espace d'une seconde ils esquivèrent, l'un via shunpo et l'autre par sonido. Ils réapparurent d'un côté et de l'autre de la rue, les sabres prêt. La suite ne se fit pas attendre : la Bête sorti des buissons et chargea l'ancien sexta.

Il s'agissait bien de celle qui avait attaqué Renji. Elle attaqua d'un revers de sa patte droite, mais le sexta esquiva aisément, et le coup ne fit que fendre le béton.

- Ah ! C'est tout ce que tu peux faire ? Tu vas voir, je suis Grimmjow Jaggerjack, ancien sexta espada, et j'ai rien à voir avec le shinigami de la dernière fois !

- Attends Grimmjow ! Les tentacules absorbent le reiatsu !

- Quoi ? C'est possible un truc pareil ?

Profitant de la discussion, le monstre lança ses tentacules à l'assaut. Elles attrapèrent les bras et les jambes de Grimmjow et commencèrent à serrer. L'arrancar grimaça : elles avaient bien plus de force qu'on ne pouvait le penser !

- BAN-KAÏ !

L'explosion de reiatsu attira l'attention de l'ennemi, ce qui permit à Grimmjow de se défaire de l'étreinte et de mettre de la distance entre la créature et lui. La fumée se dissipa, et Ichigo, Tensa Zangetsu à la main, se mit en garde.

- Cette fois ci tu t'en sortiras pas aussi facilement !

Le monstre plissa son unique œil, puis grogna.

**- Toi ! PROIE !**

Le jeune shinigami sursauta.

- Hein ? Tu parles maintenant ?

Dans un hurlement de rage, la Créature se jeta sur lui. Cette fois, l'esprit ne se déroberait pas ! Cette fois elle allait le dévorer ! Le sol tremblait à chacun des pas du monstre, qui fut sur le jeune homme en un rien de temps. Ses muscles titanesques se mirent en mouvement, avec vitesse et précision. Ichigo eut tout juste le temps de placer son sabre entre lui et le coup, mais la force de son ennemi l'envoya valser dans les airs. Profitant de cette situation, l'ancien sexta attaqua. Son coup aurait dû fendre le dos de la bête dans la largeur, mais il ne produisit que quelques étincelles. D'un mouvement vif elle se retourna et frappa du dos de la main gauche, ce qui dégagea Grimmjow.

Aucune importance, elle le dévorerait plus tard.

Mais déjà Ichigo repassait à l'attaque. Dans un grand cri déformé par le masque qui recouvrait son visage, son sabre baignant dans le reiatsu du Getsuga Tensho qu'il brandissait, il abattit son zanpakto dans un arc de cercle. Son adversaire leva un avant-bras massif pour se protéger, et lorsque la lame s'abattit, elle parvint à fendre la chair. La blessure n'était pas profonde, mais elle l'était suffisamment pour qu'un sang noir et brulant s'en échappe.

La Créature rugit de surprise plus que de douleur, mais c'était la toute première fois depuis sa naissance qu'elle était blessée. Pour la toute première fois elle faisait l'expérience de la douleur. Et elle n'aimait pas ça, elle n'aimait pas ça du tout !

- **TU MEURS MAINTENANT !**

Un poing énorme attrapa la tête du shinigami, la pression trop forte pour qu'il puisse s'en sortir. On pouvait déjà entendre les craquements du masque et les cris étouffés de son propriétaire. Encore quelques instants et la crâne du pauvre garçon exploserait comme un œuf !

- Déchire, PANTHERA !

Une autre explosion de reiatsu se produisit, et lorsque la fumée se dissipa, une silhouette féline apparut. Ses long cheveux bleus descendaient jusqu'à la taille, et ses griffes étaient prêtes à faire couler le sang.

- Lâche ce shinigami tout de suite, il est à moi.

- **PROIE A MOI ! TOI MOURIR !**

Jetant le shinigami sur le côté, le monstre s'attaqua à l'arrancar. Grimmjow avait fait des progrès depuis la dernière fois, et il était prêt à le montrer. Pointant son coude droit vers la bête, il tira ses fameuses pointes, visant l'œil unique. La Bête dut sauter sur la gauche pour esquiver, mais c'était sans compter sur Ichigo qui s'était remis. Son masque était partiellement détruis, laissant le menton sans protection alors que reste était fissuré, mais sa combativité était intacte. Il attaqua la créature tandis que l'ancien sexta, toutes griffes dehors, attaquait lui aussi.

Pris en sandwich le monstre tenta d'utiliser ses tentacules mais ses deux ennemis esquivèrent avant de frapper le même membre. Durant un cours instant la résistance du tentacule s'opposa à la force de l'arrancar et du shinigami, puis il céda. Il voleta un peu plus loin, tranché net.

Le monstre hurla de rage et de douleur, un son si fort qu'il obligea les deux combattants à se couvrir les oreilles. Il leva ses deux poings et frappa le sol, soulevant un grand nuage de poussière. Lorsque ce dernier se dissipa, il y avait un trou dans le bitume.

- Tch ! Il s'est fait la malle. Dit Grimmjow, retournant à son apparence habituelle.

- Ouais, mais au moins on a pu le blesser.

- On ? J'ai fait tout le boulot oui !

- Teme ! Répète un peu pour voir !

Les deux compères se chamaillèrent ainsi une dizaine de minute avant de s'apercevoir que le tentacule était toujours là.

- C'est dégueu ce truc, je vais le cramer ce sera ça de fait.

- Attend ! J'ai une idée. On va le rapporter à Urahara pour qu'il fasse des analyses.

Grimmjow ouvrit des yeux ronds.

- Mince, quand t'as appris à réfléchir rouquin ?

- Va te faire foutre !

Il ramassa le trophée et le duo décolla en direction du magasin du type au bob. Ils allaient peut être avoir des réponses…

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! Mon prochain chapitre sera sur le crossover pokemonbleach, encore désolé pour cette monstrueuse attente.

A + et que l'inspi soit avec vous^^


End file.
